Another American Exchange Story
by free2rhyme
Summary: Ok, 4 girls enter a contest to see if they could get into Hogwarts, and go to London, England. Only 9 people from the America are selected to go.
1. InFoRmAtIoN

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters!!!!!  
  
A/N- I know everyone hates the American students going to Hogwarts thing, and this is exactly like it if u don't like that subject don't read it!! If u do FLAME me tell me WHY.. That's all. GOOOOOOOOOO ONNNNNNNNNN w/the story.. ;)  
  
Summary- Ok, 4 girls enter a contest to see if they could get into Hogwarts, and go to London, England. Only 9 people from the America are selected to go. These 4 girls have very mysterious powers though. Can Hogwarts survive with all these Americans? I'll bet you it won't! ;)  
  
First I'm going to do the Bio's of all the new people:  
  
Name- Cassandra  
  
Nick name- Cassie  
  
Age- 16  
  
Hobbies- playing Quidditch, reading (not like Hermione)  
  
Appearance- Pitch Black hair w/ light brown highlights, gray eyes.  
  
Height- 5'6"  
  
Personality- Serious, Shy, very Intelligent (She's Not like Hermione!)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Name- Ann- Marie  
  
Nick name- Ann  
  
Age- 17  
  
Hobbies- listening to music, hanging out, and definitely watching T.V, and sticking her nose in other people's business.  
  
Appearance- Blonde, Blue eye.. The typical blonde. (Not that there's anything-wrong w/it!!()  
  
Height- 5'4"  
  
Personality- very preppy, annoyingly always cheer, in a way very smart!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Name- Alexandria  
  
Nick name- Alex  
  
Age-17  
  
Hobbies- playing the flute, and doing everything outdoors basically!  
  
Appearance- Light brown hair, turquoise colored eyes.  
  
Height- 5'5"  
  
Personality- Ambitious, Very competitive!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Name- Samantha  
  
Nick name- Sam, or Sammie  
  
Age- 16  
  
Hobbies- singing, hanging out, reading, watching T.V!  
  
Appearance- Black hair, Bright Blue eyes!  
  
Height- 5'6"  
  
Personality- Optimist, goofy, funny and the kind person who makes everyone laugh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- I need 2 more people!!! I'll pick if u send in a description or something!!! 


	2. GoOfY pEoPlE

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters!!!!! OH! I also do not own any of the songs!!!! I LOVE EVANESCENCE!!!! And Mandy Moore's songs are so Kool!!!  
  
A/N- I know everyone hates the American students going to Hogwarts thing, and this is exactly like it if u don't like that subject don't read it!! If u do FLAME me tell me WHY.. That's all. GOOOOOOOOOO ONNNNNNNNNN w/the story.. ;)  
  
Chapter 1- Sam's gone Mad!!!!  
  
"We won, we won!!" Yelled Ann.  
  
"Other people won too you know," said Cassandra calmly  
  
"But we also won Cassie, were going to London, England!!" Said Ann.  
  
"So Cassie what do you know about this hoggywart school?" asked Alex.  
  
"It's hogwarts," said Cassie  
  
"I've heard that it's supposed to be the best school in Europe," exclaimed Sam.  
  
"Whatever, we better get packing!!" said Alex.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Are we there yet??" asked Sam again  
  
"NO! You asked me that about 5 sec. Ago, I don't think we're going to land that fast!!" yelled Cassie.  
  
"Gee's, what crawled up your ass and died?" asked Sam before opening her book.  
  
"Ugggg! How long have we been on the stupid plane? We're getting on each others last nerve!" said Alex glaring at Sam.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After landing and going to King Cross..  
  
"Where in the world could be platform nine and three quarters?" Said Cassie.  
  
"How should we know you're the smart one!" replied Ann. Then they all split up trying to see if anyone knows how to get onto the platform.  
  
"Hello, are you looking for the Hogwarts platform too?" said a gentle voice from behind her, when Ann turned her head and a guy about 17 years old and behind him saw two other guys.  
  
'They must be the other winners' thought Ann.  
  
"Yeah actually we are!" replied Ann  
  
"We?" Asked one of the guys behind the guy she was talking to.  
  
"Yup. My friends are here somewhere, my name is Ann by the way," she said while holding her arm out. Then she heard music.  
  
"Oh no" she said.  
  
" Do I hear music?" said the guy.  
  
"Come on lets investigate," said one of the guy While they were walking toward the music Ann spotted Cassie, and Alex.  
  
"Hey guys wait up!" yelled Ann  
  
" Ann, do you hear what I hear? Sam's in so much hot water," said Cassie that's when they spotted Sam singing.  
  
Perfect by nature  
  
icons of self indulgence  
  
just what we all need  
  
more lies about a world that  
  
never was and never will be  
  
have you no shame don't you see me  
  
you know you've got everybody fooled  
  
look here she comes now  
  
bow down and stare in wonder  
  
oh how we love you  
  
no flaws when you're pretending  
  
but now I know she  
  
never was and never will be  
  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
without the mask where will you hide  
  
can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
and I don't love you anymore  
  
it never was and never will be  
  
you're not real and you can't save me  
  
somehow now you're everybody's fool  
  
"This is sooo embarrassing!!" said Alex  
  
" You know her?" Asked the guy from before  
  
"Sadly yeah, by the way who are you?" asked Cassie  
  
"Oh I'm Ryan," said Ryan the guy from before" these are my friends Kyler and J.C."  
  
" Hey guys how'd you like my performance?" asked Sam very enthusiastically, after the song was over.  
  
"That was sooooo embarrassing!!" yelled Ann in reply!  
  
"Well there was nothing else to do we couldn't find the platform, and I made $4.39cents out of that you know!" Replied Sam  
  
"Its Pounds in England!" Replied Ann.  
  
"Whatever!!" said Sam leaning on the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and then suddenly she fell into the wall.  
  
"OMG! What happened?" asked Ann  
  
"Hey guys I think I found the platform just walk through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. They all walked through and found a huge steam train.  
  
" I think this is our train," said Sam  
  
"NO DUH!" said Cassie  
  
"Someone got their panties in a bunch!!!" yelled back Sam.  
  
"Whatever, lets go before the train leaves without us!" Said the guy named Kyler. They walked into the train and found many different rooms, which were quiet small and only seated four people. They got 2 rooms but Sam wanted to sit alone so she found one empty one for herself. After getting settled in their rooms they heard music yet again, they all met outside and went to Sam's room they heard her singing.  
  
"Lets take a peek shall we?" asked Kyler " I really want to hear your friend sing again she was quiet good."  
  
"Okay" the girls replied.  
  
Some people tell me, that you're not my kind  
  
And I believe them, but I can't get you out of my mind  
  
Some people tell me that I should stay away  
  
Maybe I will... some other day  
  
'Cause it feel right  
  
And it feels good  
  
And I don't do always that I should  
  
And I know what makes me happy  
  
And in my heart you're it exactly  
  
I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
  
Not just only in my dreams  
  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
  
'Cause I'm only 17  
  
Think i made my mind up, i got time to grow up  
  
Face responsibility  
  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
  
While I'm only 17  
  
(Only 17...)  
  
I'll learn my lessons, and i'll make mistakes  
  
And if i get burned (get burned), it'll be my heart to  
  
break  
  
It isn't easy, hearing what they say  
  
Sometimes you've got to take a leap of faith  
  
'Cause it feel right  
  
And it feels good  
  
And I'm not gonna do something stupid  
  
Just this once, i wanna feel like  
  
I can do what i want when i hold tight  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
  
Not just only in my dreams  
  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
  
'Cause I'm only 17  
  
Think i made my mind up, i got time to grow up  
  
Face responsibility  
  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
  
While I'm only 17  
  
(Only 17...)  
  
[Bridge:]  
  
Anyone, who's ever been in love  
  
Has got to know  
  
What it means to have a dream  
  
And no one can say anything  
  
To change my mind, no, not this time  
  
I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
  
Not just only in my dreams  
  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
  
'Cause I'm only 17  
  
Think i made my mind up, i got time to grow up  
  
Face responsibility  
  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
  
While I'm only 17  
  
(Only 17...)  
  
Baby, got time to grow up...  
  
.. to face responsibility...  
  
...hopin'... open...  
  
Cause I'm only 17...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Whew! Finished with the first chappie!!!!!! Yay!!!!! I'm so proud of myself!!!!!!!!!! I NEED 2 MORE PEOPLE, PEOPLE!!!!!!!  
  
Next time- our winners will meet the famous trio!(You know who I'm talking about!! Right!) 


	3. InTrO's 2 ThE bRiTiSh HoTtIe'S

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters!!!!!  
  
Kat6528- You're In! U'll be showing up in this chappie!!!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2- Intro's 2 the British Hottie's  
  
"That was really good!" said Ryan  
  
"Huh!" replied Sam, because she didn't know there were people listening to her sing, "Thanks"  
  
"What is this Mudblood convention?" said a blonde haired boy. (I'll give u one guess to who it is!)  
  
"What did you say?" asked J.C.  
  
"You heard what I said, boy," replied the Blonde haired boy, that reply earned the boy a punch on his nose.  
  
"We're all pure blood here, you can leave now." Said Alex quietly while Ann, Sam and Alex nodded silently.  
  
"Whoa, it's good that someone punched Malfoy for us," said a tall red head boy, who was standing next to a boy with black hair and glasses, and a girl with bushy hair.  
  
"Umm. Thanks" replied J.C.  
  
"You're the American exchange winners aren't you, I can tell by your accents that your not British." Said the girl with bushy hair "by the way I'm Hermione Granger, these are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."  
  
"Um we are the American exchange winners. It's nice to meet you Hermione, Harry, Ron," said Ann.  
  
"I thought they were supposed to be nine of you, Americans" said the boy named Ron.  
  
"There are but we haven't met the other two yet." Said Cassie. Harry Potter hadn't said anything though he was surprised none of them gaped like an idiot because of his scar and his past.  
  
" Can I ask you a question?" asked Harry  
  
" You just asked us one, but I give you permission to ask again." Said Ann, but got hit over the head by Sam, "Owwwwww, that hurt"  
  
"Umm. How come you guys didn't stare at my scare or anything like that?" said Harry.  
  
It was Sam who replied first, "Because a scar is a scar it doesn't show who you truly are inside. And we were thought Manners! And I'm going to practice now, all of you shoo away!"  
  
"Geez! What a grouch!" said Ann leaving. After a couple of minutes they were all gone, Sam thought of lyrics for her new song. Then suddenly, there was a voice near the overhead saying 'This train will leave in approximately 30min'  
  
"Great," said Sam. The other were talking in their compartment when suddenly the door opened to see a girl with dark hazel eye's.  
  
"Opps, sorry," she said.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute you don't have a British accent!" said Kyler.  
  
"I'm from America." Said the girl  
  
" Oh. So you're the other American exchange student! Hey I'm Ann, this is J.C., Kyler, Alex, Cassie, and Ryan!!" said Ann  
  
"Cool, where are the other two we're supposed to be together when we get of the train," said the girl, "by the way my name's Kat!"  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Kyler and then turned to J.C. who had been staring at Kat since she came, "Keep your mouth shut J.C."  
  
"Um. We don't know who one of the American exchange student is but we do know where the other American exchange student is." Said Cassie.  
  
"Oh. Okay I guess I should go find an empty compartment." Replied Kat.  
  
"You can sit with our friend, if you like music," said Alex  
  
"Are you kidding me I LOVE MUSIC!" said or screamed Kat  
  
"Okay let's go then." Said Ryan  
  
"You just can't wait to go hear Sam again, can you?" said Alex, while she was walking out of the compartment. She wasn't looking where she was going because she bumped into a boy.  
  
"Opps, sorry," Said the Guy.  
  
"Owwwie. It's okay." Said Alex  
  
"Hey your American," Screamed Ann  
  
"Um. Yeah I'm you guys wouldn't happen to be the American exchange students would you?" asked the guy  
  
"Yeah, we are!" said Ryan.  
  
"Cool, I was looking for you guys," said the guy  
  
"Hey, What's going on hear?" said Sam coming out of her compartment.  
  
"We found the two American Exchange students." Said Cassie.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kat"  
  
" And my name's Brent." Said the new guy and intro's began. This is the start of the most powerful sorcerers in the world.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N- I'm really sorry about not many Harry Potter characters being in this chappie. Next time- It's sorting time!!!!! 


End file.
